


【DickJay】Your kiss and I will surrender

by kokuyou (noato)



Series: 【普通人AU】 [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Pin！ Jason Todd, Porn With Plot, Top Dick Grayson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/pseuds/kokuyou
Summary: Give me a shot to remember 後篇番外，遠距離戀愛就是見面要打砲。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 【普通人AU】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【DickJay】Your kiss and I will surrender

**Author's Note:**

> *駕照用雞腿換的  
> *雖然篇名延續 The Sharpest Lives 的歌詞，但配的是 2CELLOs 版的 Seven Nation Army  
> 

Jason 放下洗到一半的菜關起水龍頭查看手機，他那前搭檔兼炮友轉職的男友先用了滿滿的哭哭表符洗了對話視窗，最後才附上一句臨時要加班，下班時間無法確定。

時隔三週他終於排到了休假，Jason 一結束手邊工作便騎著大半天的車來到 Blüdhaven，抵抗著想就地躺平的慾望繞路去超市買菜，他滿懷絕不會說出口的期待來到，然而難得且短暫的相處時光還是遇上了臨時加班。

他皺眉把手機塞回口袋裡，俐落地把備好的菜做成沙拉，接著打開冰箱門準備放進去。冰箱最上層躺著的兩塊牛肉就像是在嘲笑他一般，油花均勻、紅潤美好的像是不久前的心情，他忍不住惡狠狠地瞪了幾眼。把沙拉放進去後，Jason 想著眼不見為淨就關上冰箱門，但沒過幾秒又拉開門取出一塊牛肉。

加班又怎樣，他才不會虧待自己。

吃完晚餐後他收拾了廚房，從包包取出換洗衣物，舒舒服服洗了個澡。他邊擦著頭髮拿了啤酒坐進沙發，電視裡傳來的聲音立刻佈滿了安靜的房子，靠著鬆軟靠枕有一口沒一口的喝著，完全沒意識到自己每隔幾分鐘視線就會掃向電視上方的鐘，於是就著這樣愜意的氣氛，他沉沉睡去。

興奮地交談聲與孩子們雀躍的笑語圍繞著他，Jason 也難掩情緒左右張望，夾雜在人潮中他的腳步越來越快。

「小心點，走丟了我可不會找你。」老爸開玩笑說，同時一手搭上肩膀，大而厚實的手牢牢抓住他。

「可是太晚進去搶不到好位置！」

「別急，兒子。」溫暖的手覆上他的頭用力搖晃，老爸笑了出來，「你要知道這世上有些事值得等待。」

他們隨著人流走進馬戲團的主帳，令人驚喜的巨大帳篷裡裝著他夢想中的事物：神奇通人性的大象、靈活可愛的猴子，威風凜凜的獅子——以及飛翔於空中熠熠生輝的飛鳥。

_喀啦。_

大門開啟的聲音驚醒了 Jason，他揉臉坐起身看向大門，看見戀人正背對屋內輕輕關門，儘管疲憊將他的肩壓得有些沉，但那套警察制服仍舊撐得筆直，他動作緩慢到有點好笑地放下鑰匙，顯然是不想吵醒遠道而來的戀人。

輕手輕腳收拾好自己，Dick 一回頭就對上 Jason 打量的視線，疲憊的臉上立刻綻放出笑容，溫柔溢滿海藍色的雙眼：「我回來了，抱歉吵醒你了。」

他走到沙發旁彎腰給了 Jason 一個吻。Jason 懶洋洋地垂眼靠在沙發上享受男友的吻，任憑 Dick 的手自衣襬滑入，順著腰腹曲線一路往上巡梭抵達了胸膛，輕柔的力道讓 Jason 聯想到小貓在身上踩踩，直到此時他終於睜開眼睛。

「你不會餓嗎?」

「很餓，但我想先補充精神糧食。」男人忙著親他含糊道。

「你的精神糧食叫你最好先去洗澡，不然他會讓你連精神都餓死。」Jason 把 Dick 的手從衣服裡撈出來，無視男人可憐巴巴的神情，起身走向廚房，在滿意地聽見外頭傳來的聲音後，才開始準備遲來的晚餐。

半小時後，Dick 熱呼呼的走進廚房，正好看見 Jason 把牛排放進平底鍋，高挑的男人圍著圍裙在廚房忙東忙西，過長的綁帶纏在腰上隨著移動一晃一晃得，看得他有些手癢。他墊著腳尖從後方抱了上去，雙手穿進圍裙裡環住戀人的腰，將鼻子埋入頸間，心滿意足地深吸一口混和了油煙味的熟悉皂香。

「你的晚餐還在我手上，確定要現在來煩我嗎？」Jason 佯作不耐煩道：「走開，好熱。」

「可是我好真的餓喔，Jay。」Dick 的指尖在腹肌上撩撥，溫熱的唇瓣一邊順著脖子向上舔吮到耳朵，一邊發出含糊的聲音：「再不喂我，我只能啃你了。」

儘管 Dick 在肌膚四處點燃一簇簇火苗，Jason 依舊面不改色地將熟度恰好的牛排移到盤中靜置，接著從冰箱拿出沙拉分盤，任憑戀人掛在身上搧風點火也不為所動。

「好了，自己吃，我要去看電視。」把緊纏著的手臂扳開，Jason 放下沙拉醬後回到客廳，如同表演般誇張的將長腿擱到桌上，整個人埋回靠枕中，高聲喊道:「等等幫我拿一瓶酒。」

廚房裡傳來戀人抗議的低聲嘟囔，他嘴角勾起笑，喝乾了放太久而變得噁心的啤酒，將視線移回螢幕上。很快的 Dick 就解決了晚餐過來，窩到 Jason 的身邊，大腿相抵著，沐浴乳的香氣不斷傳到 Jason 鼻裡，撩得他心猿意馬。

明明是一樣的沐浴乳，在 Dick 的身上就是帶了一股性感的香氣，初聞甜而不膩，中調可以感受到其中的溫柔，隨著時間過去顯露的則是那份令他迷戀的堅強與勇敢。

Dick 頭枕著 Jason 的肩膀看起來認真在看電視，然而手指依舊不停歇地在放火。終於受不了來自戀人一整晚的撩撥，儘管男人得逞的表情讓他不爽，但 Jason 還是摟過脖子送上吻。累積了三周的慾火瞬間點燃，他們猴急得磨蹭彼此，隔著衣物都能清楚感受到雙方炙熱的渴望。

「等等……不要在這裡，去床上……」輕喘自唇瓣洩出，Dick 貼著 Jason 嘴角低聲說道。

「怕又摔下沙發嗎？」Jason 開著玩笑，相抵的胯部畫著圈惹來兩人的呻吟。

「嗯……我只是想補你一個完美的性愛。」Dick 專注的看著他，「你知道上次有點倉促，而且我保證你會喜歡我的床。」

上次相聚時，他們饑渴的在沙發上來了幾輪，但還來不及轉到臥室就必須分開，最後到 Jason 離開前都沒在那張被 Dick 誇上天的床上做過。想起同樣的事，Jason 挑起眉：「床只是加分項目而已，重點還是看你的表現。」

「我的表現你不是一直都很滿意嗎？這樣加下去又破百了怎麼辦？」Dick 笑著起身，Jason 任由戀人把自己拉起，他們的手和嘴根本離不開彼此，一邊推搡一邊親吻，脫下來的衣物蔓延成客廳和臥室間的小徑。臥室地板堆滿雜物，進門時還差點被絆倒，然而 Jason 已經顧不了那麼多。他急迫地將戀人推倒，Dick 雙手摟著他的脖子以自身的重量將兩人帶到床上，Jason 連忙用手撐住床墊免得還沒開幹就先掛彩。

Dick 低笑著半撐起身體又親了上去，柔軟的嘴唇貼在 Jason 下巴有些癢，懷著報復男人整晚撩撥的心思，Jason 舌尖順著 Dick 修長的脖子滑到乳頭來回逗弄，以牙齒輕咬，在胸上烙下痕跡，雙掌順著勻稱精實的腰腹向下推進。

男人似乎比上次見面更瘦了點，他一半的心思專注於動作，另一半想著離開前要準備好存糧，最好是簡單加熱就能吃的食物。

Dick 從不遮掩他的愉悅，他柔順的配合 Jason 動作，挺起沾染唾液濕滑的胸膛好讓親吻落在自己想要的地方，嗓音低沉性感：「耶、就是這樣，寶貝，別忘了另外一邊。」

他抓起揉捏胸膛的手移到另外一邊，Jason 配合的舔上被冷落的乳珠，嫣紅綻放開來，呻吟從 Dick 那雙美麗的嘴唇傾瀉而出。他側頭看向 Jason，濃密的睫毛輕顫，寧靜的海如今藏著洶湧慾望，那個眼神直擊 Jason，一瞬間他幾乎要溺斃其中。眼神立竿見影，他的呼吸急促起來了，於是他繼續向下移動來到跨間，男人的分身已極具份量，他感到口乾舌燥，吞嚥了口口水也無法緩解。雖然 Dick 熱衷於替他口交，但他本人其實並不常幫 Dick 做，他深吸口氣後，先沿著莖身來回舔舐，然後將舌頭攤平壓在下方含入緩緩移動頭部。

「挖喔 JAY，你今天真熱情。」Dick 撥動他的瀏海，笑意中帶著驚訝：「這麼想念我的老二嗎？隨便你吃喔~」

Dick 的手指滑入髮中摩挲，暗示性得挺起胯部撞進他口中，Jason 張大嘴巴確保不會讓牙齒撞到陰莖後，交出主動權讓男人抓著頭髮恣意使用，硬物插到幾乎要進入喉口再退出，恥毛弄得他鼻子發癢，他配合男人的節奏雙手滑到對方挺翹的屁股下揉捏起來。

幾次進出後 Dick 緩緩退出，脹紅頂端牽連著口水晶亮誘人，Jason 下意識的探身伸舌想追回，直到落空才反應過來自己做了什麼。他羞恥的想收回卻被 Dick 搶先一步捏住了舌尖，男人一手撸動陰莖，笑意盈盈的看著他這副模樣，Jason 惱得橫了他一眼，偏頭掙脫了控制。

「轉過來好不好？我也想讓你舒服。」Dick 哄著他，眼裡閃著的期待讓 Jason 鬼使神差下翻轉姿勢伏在他身上。果然血液集中在小頭時，大頭常會做出錯誤決定，他後知後覺地想著。

Jason 面向床尾挺起臀部、雙肘撐在男人身側，看不到戀人的動作讓他只能猜測，然而先落在身上的不是期待中的唇舌，一股說不上失望還是驚喜的心情堵在胸口。他眯眼感受戀人的手自膝蓋向上撫摸，從大腿外側滑入內側又滑到外側，靈巧的手指施展起魔法，指尖若有似無地騷擾，舌頭也加入戲弄行列，清淺鼻息噴在敏感的會陰附近，來回撩撥就是不肯碰 Jason 硬到不行的陰莖。

儘管看不到，但 Jason 確定男人臉上帶著戲謔的笑容，他扭動腰部低吼表達不滿，然後右手握住面前的陰莖擼動，同時低頭以舌尖舔弄頂端。這下 Dick 終於不再戲弄他，溫柔的替他擼了幾下後便在頂部落下幾個輕吻，終於將他含入口中。潮濕溫熱包覆住 Jason 的陰莖，絲絨般的舌竄動，帶有薄繭的手磨得他心癢，愉悅的酥麻感爬上脊椎讓頭皮發麻，他改變速度，仿效戀人的舌頭動作跟上了節奏。

Dick 的手沒過多久又爬上臀瓣，左右同時揉捏著，分開又併攏玩得不亦樂乎。他忍著白眼忽然將 Dick 吞得極深，突如其來的動作逼出戀人長而高亢的呻吟，報復成功讓 Jason 愉悅，他得意地放緩退出的速度，只是才退到一半，男人就衝了進來讓他措手不及。Dick 的嘴離開他，同時套著保險套的手指在穴口按壓試探，很快便成功突破防線探了進去。

因為嘴被塞得滿滿讓 Jason 只能輕哼著，靈巧的手指增為兩隻，進出、分開、曲起交替連串動作，間或抽出補上潤滑液覆又探入。Jason 雙腿分的更開以便男人動作，這時體內修長的手指轉而進攻敏感的腺體，久未體會的快感讓他軟了肩膀，攻擊一輪猛過一輪，讓他只能將額頭抵在 Dick 腿根喘息著，他忍不住搖頭，額角蹭著傲人的分身。

好爽，但不夠。 Jason 舔過下唇難以抑制饑渴，不斷扭動腰肢迎合指尖，緊閉的花蕾已然熟成綻放，正貪婪地吞吃三隻指頭。然而越是索取卻越是空虛，單純手指根本滿足不了他對戀人的渴望，身體早已食髓知味叫囂著更多。

迷茫中他似乎聽見戀人的笑聲，飛散的神智瞬間回歸。他撐起身體低頭看過去，自己的前液正好滴落，戀人胸前早已被他弄溼，透過僅有的視野他看見男人面頰嫣紅含著笑，奢華的嘴唇閃著水光，專注而仔細的神情好似在為珠寶打磨增色。Dick 落了個吻在 Jason 大腿內側，寵溺喜愛之情滿溢那張美麗的臉。

美得令人屏息。

「你是要進來沒?」他的心因此跳得飛快，連忙找回神智搖著屁股，刻意給了對方挑釁的眼神，「還是打算整晚就用你的手指幹我？這樣還不如給我按摩棒，還能調強度。」

野性從戀人眼中露出，他知道男人溫和內裡藏著的強大征服慾，Dick 勾起的嘴角帶著讓他尾椎一顫的危險，他抽出手指沿著脊柱滑動，帶起電流流竄在 Jason 敏感的身體，手指離開的空虛讓他難耐地縮緊後穴。Jason 已經被慾火悶燒了一整晚，但縱火的男人還開著油罐車衝了進來，直將他往邊緣逼去。

「既然你堅持，那我不趕快表現會被扣分吧？」戀人低語，潛伏其中的宣示讓他亢奮。

Jason 隨著輕推轉身仰躺，腰間枕著枕頭迫不及待將雙腿纏上男人精實的腰，Dick 戴上保險套後隻手扣住他，然而龜頭在穴口和會陰滑動，一下下蹭過入口，卻遲遲不肯進入。Jason 臀部擺動試圖勾進男人，恨不得直接推倒男人坐入。

吊足了戀人胃口，Dick 終於不再戲弄 Jason，儘管花蕾已全然綻放，卻還是無法輕鬆吞入戀人的陰莖，穴口被稍稍撐開又退出，反覆幾次後終於緩緩地進入。

操他媽的終於，終於。Jason 仰頭喟嘆並努力放鬆自己。然而 Dick 進入得非常緩慢，以近乎折磨的速度一點一點撐開他，退出再進入，每一下都淺嚐即止，他以手指揉擰 Jason 敏感充血的乳頭、擠入唇瓣逗弄，隨著抽插的速度進出挑逗著。Jason 立刻鬆開牙關，以舌頭捲上指尖吸吮，酥麻感直衝大腦，快感緩慢堆疊起來，他將腳踝交疊在男人挺翹的臀上，試圖加快節奏卻被男人不容質疑的拒絕。

和臥底搭檔時的性愛不同，那時他們只是單純的發洩，一條線上的蚱蜢彼此知根知底，還有點相依為命的味道在，藉由肉體交媾來發洩壓力。

而現在，男人舉手投足待他都像是珍寶，一顰一笑間滿懷的愛意幾乎要淹沒了他。

在那片深邃海洋裡，Jason 清楚看見自己同樣癡狂的表情。他赤紅著臉撐起身，Dick 見狀俯身迎上想親吻，卻被他一把撥開。

「……我要轉過來。」Jason 恥於面對自己的癡態，想著背過身就不用面對那張臉。他轉為趴跪將臀部高高抬起，戀人立刻貼了上來，結實的腹肌緊貼著背脊。

「可是我想看你的臉。」戀人鼻子埋入後頸撒嬌，手指逗弄乳尖：「Jay 很爽很舒服的時候，臉紅紅的超級可愛。」

Jason 低低喘息，抓住在胸前流連騷擾的手。

「而且總是把我咬得很緊……」邊說著 Dick 直起身，幾乎將陰莖整個拔出只留前端在穴口，艷紅的軟肉緊緊吸住頂端，纏綿得讓男人聲音發顫，「嗯……就像這樣，都要拔不出來了。」

「很貪心。」男人抓住他的肩膀狠狠撞入，瘋狂染上他的嗓音，終於如 Jason 所願大力擺動腰桿，「但也很可愛。」

Jason 就像是被釘在戀人的分身上，穴口被撐到極限，每次突入都刺激腺體帶起陣陣潮湧，他爽得失去了支撐的力氣，只能依靠男人維持跪姿。Dick 放開肩膀讓他跌落柔軟床墊，抽送速度越來越快，巴掌落在高高翹起的臀肉上。

Jason 肩頰抵著床墊，整個人被撞的往前移動，男人如他所願大力幹著他，他奮力追逐戀人給予的愉悅，貪得無厭地將一切吞吃入腹，但心裡好像還有聲音在高喊還不夠。

Dick 趴下從後方覆上 Jason 的手並緊緊扣住，興奮地喘息迴盪在 Jason 耳邊，身體如同夜晚的浪潮拍擊著他，而他是那片被陣陣潮水淘洗的沙灘，無法逃離卻又欣然接受。

「啊啊、Dickie——啊啊 DickieDickie——幹、再大力一點、那邊嗯嗯嗯——」

他要射了。嘴裡喊著戀人的名字和意義不明的呻吟，交疊的手掙扎著想撫慰自己。Dick 先是鬆了手，在 Jason 握住自己陰莖後立刻覆上去，和著 Dick 抽插的頻率，他們一起催動他的高潮。Jason 背脊如同繃至極致的弓，張大嘴卻無法呼吸，緊握陰莖的手鬆開卻被 Dick 抓著繼續套弄，直到精液全數落到床單上。

他幾乎啜泣起來，糾纏的手指濕滑溫熱，Dick 放開手又被 Jason 下意識地纏住。腦袋混沌著他被翻回仰躺，帶著哭腔的喘息脫口而出，男人掐著他的髖骨立刻回到他體內，還在愉悅發抖的軟穴乖順地吞入陰莖，Dick 的手指沿著緊繃而通紅的環肌輕撫，發出讚嘆。

「Jason， 我的 Jay，你看你多棒，這麼美。」

連綿的親吻落在眼角、臉龐和唇瓣，聽到他的話 Jason 睜開眼睛——他根本不知道自己什麼時候閉上眼了——Dick 居高臨下看著他，昏黃夜燈為他鑲了金，眼中的狂熱讓人顫抖。

說到美誰能美的過他？Jason 沉浸在高潮餘韻中的大腦混沌想著，Dick Grayson 是跌落地面美麗而淫蕩的飛鳥，被倒楣了大半生的 Jason Todd 難得幸運一次給拾獲。他低吟著感受男人再次開始的抽送，由緩而急，然後直起腰身將 Jason 雙腿扳開到極限。高潮後的敏感讓他有些不適，但他承受著男人最後的衝刺，雙眼被戀人的表情緊緊扣住捨不得移開。最後 Dick 發出低吼，俯身兇猛地攫住他的舌頭，Jason 摟緊戀人吞盡那絕頂的呻吟。

Dick 慢慢退出後倒在一旁，將臉埋進 Jason 的肩頸，沿著肩線落下一個又一個的親吻，發出滿足的嘆息，環在腰間的指頭再次糾纏在一起。

====

主帳內一片漆黑，而聚光燈將舞台打的明亮，Jason 興奮得捏緊拳頭等待，Willis 輕拍他的頭低聲說了什麼，然而聲音被竊竊私語吞沒，他轉向父親正想追問，就被舞台中央的動靜抓回了注意力，飛翔的 Grayson 一家在歡呼聲中登場。他隨著眾人一起大叫，在椅子上跳上跳下的。

眾人焦點所集之處，是優美靈巧宛如飛鳥的少年，他掙脫重力枷鎖飛盪在空中，年輕朝氣的臉龐帶著明亮的笑，點亮整個空間。他幾乎是 Jason 小小人生中見過最神奇的存在，他拍手拍到掌心通紅，咧起嘴角到酸疼仍捨不得放下。

He was free.

He was happy.

====

Jason 醒了過來但仍閉著眼，感覺腰腹酸軟疼痛，身上像是壓了大型熱水袋，又沉又熱，心情有些不爽又有些痛快，但還沒開機的腦袋想不起原因。他慢慢睜開眼適應了會黑暗，清晨四點窗外仍暗著，僅有街燈透進屋內稍稍帶來光亮。

視線移到胸前，無數次翻飛於夢中的輕盈飛鳥正顏面朝下抵著他的胸膛沉眠，低低的鼾聲自鼻腔傳出，頭髮凌亂、雙唇微張，晶亮的口水緩緩流出讓他的胸口濕了一大片。

他想幻滅的瞬間不過如此，手指才剛覆上 Dick 後頸，床頭的公務機就響了起來，響了十來秒後戀人仍舊睡得香甜且醜。

「醒醒，接電話。」戀人發出悲鳴，更大力摟住 Jason 的腰，並把臉埋入被子蓋著的地方。Jason 只好伸長手臂撈過手機，接通後塞到他耳邊。Dick 皺起臉，眼皮和睡魔爭鬥著，手從棉被裡脫出抓住手機，以軟濡可愛的聲音應答著。

Jason 手指漫不經心地輕捏男人的後頸，看著戀人由睡迷糊逐漸清醒的過程，笑意不由得爬上嘴角。

「早安寶貝。」沙啞的聲音含著惺忪睡意，Dick 結束通話後起身湊向他，臉頰壓的通紅還帶有口水的痕跡。

Jason 卻在嘴唇靠近前避了開來，懶洋洋地靠著枕頭說：「臭死了，走開。」

「可是 Jay~我想要早安吻。」Dick 手指溜到耳後輕搔，不屈不撓地追逐他的唇，見左右閃躲不過，Jason 終於繃不住讓笑聲溜出嘴，被 Dick 捕獲唇瓣索取了帶著口氣的吻。

昏暗寧靜的清晨微光中，他們交換了一個又一個吻。

「再睡一下吧，我先去工作了。」Dick 最後撥開他的前髮，在額頭印下親吻後離開被窩。

小燈替房間帶來一絲溫暖，Jason 看著戀人快速著裝的背影，覺得眼皮又逐漸沉了起來，等到 Dick 換好衣服轉身時，他已經陷入半眠之中。Dick 輕手輕腳的替他掖好棉被後，關掉小燈離開房間。

房門喀擦闔上，Jason 翻了個身埋入戀人那側的枕頭，腦海中盤旋著早餐要準備什麼，便又再度陷入夢鄉。

**Author's Note:**

> 好喜歡J是小粉絲的設定，謝謝官方


End file.
